


To Bite Or Be Bitten

by Daveylover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bullying, Daddy Kink, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nightmares, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Sub Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daveylover/pseuds/Daveylover
Summary: When a shy Alpha Lance is forced to choose an omega he finds himself choosing Keith, an omega that although hates alphas thinks maybe he can deal with this one but only if he's a good boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [california dreamin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099030) by [DairyFarmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyFarmer/pseuds/DairyFarmer). 



I'm so not doing this. Nope, I'm just gonna not pick one and I'll go to jail... Ugh no I can't do that, I doubt they'll allow me to keep my skin care routine. 

Ok Lance let's go. Just go in there pick out an omega and leave. Simple enough...except I'm not a normal alpha and they're just going to be disappointed.

Oh well I guess I could just let them go if they hate me. Yeah! I'll do that. 

I walked in the door to the omega mating facility. As soon as an alpha turns 18 they have to come here and choose a mate. I horrendous thing in my opinion but it's how the world works. 

The receptionist was a beta whose name tag read Romelle. Most betas are either mated with other betas or they can come here to be mated to an alpha. 

"Uh hi I'm Lance McClain, I'm here for my appointment?" 

"Hello Lance! Congratulations on your turning of age. May your unification of mating be a splendid one." Wow she's peppy. She led me down a hallway to a long row of see through rooms. Unbonded omegas in every room. All wearing white silk lingerie.

"Ca- um can they see us?" 

"Oh no. This is a two way mirror all they see is themselves." I nodded.

As I walked I took notice all of the omegas were female. I knew males could be omegas so where were they? 

"Hey where are the males?"

"Oh yes well as males are much rarer they are kept in a special place. However you're status isn't quite high enough for one of-"

She paused and looked deep in thought. I waited for her response as I got antsy. I'd be happy with any omega honestly but I was curious now.

"Ah! I almost forgot about Laso. He's available?" 

"That's an interesting name? I'd love to see him but why is he available and not as rare?" 

"Well to be blunt he's a brat he's been brought back three times. Laso is brat in my language, hence the name."

I gaped at that. A brat? What does that even mean? We walked through a satin curtain at the end of the hallway and I saw all the males in their clear rooms. Romelle walked me to the first window.

"This is him. If you'd like to meet him first you can."

I nodded and watched as she pressed a button and the two way mirror opened causing the pale omega who was reading to flinch and look our way.

"What?" He barked at us.

"He's all yours press the button if you want someone else." Romelle sighed and walked out closing the mirror door.

"Get out! I don't need an alpha."

Fuck. He was perfect. Pale white skin covered only by a white silk robe and boxer. Beautiful violet eyes albeit glaring at me. He did have a mullet but it was kinda cute on him. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to pick out an omega like this. I just couldn't go to jail. I'm really sorry I'll leave if you want." 

I turned to leave when I heard him shout "Wait!" I looked at him and waited.

"Why are you listening to me? Most alphas would never listen to a puny omega." 

"O-oh um well I guess I'm not like most alphas." I looked at my feet and fidgeted.

"Hmmm maybe not."

I smiled and told him to wait here as I ran back to find Romelle at her desk. Stumbling to stop my speed I gasped in between breaths.

"Him! I w-would like him!"

"Oh are you sure? We won't take him back anymore. So when you no longer want him just take him to the breeding factory." 

"I'm sure!" 

"Sign here."

After I signed I was told to wait for Laso in my car out front. About five minutes later he came out with a small box and got buckled in. We drove in verbal silence as Lelly Larkson sang about what doesn't kill her.

I pulled up in front of the house and got out. I went to go help Laso but he was already out of the car walking quickly to the door.

"Wait! Laso!"

His head whipped around and he dropped his box on the ground turning fully around.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING CALL ME THAT!"

I was stunned. I had no idea what to do. I wanted to apologise over and over.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't told anything else to call you."

He growled then picked the box up and stomped into the house. Damn I really need to start locking that.

I walked in and saw him on my loveseat. I sat opposite him and waited for him to say something.

"Keith." 

"What?"

"My name is Keith. I'm not a brat I just don't like being told what to do." 

I nodded and smiled gently.

"Well Keith you don't have to do anything you don't want to, and the only thing I'll tell you to do is make yourself at home." 

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Where's the bedroom?"

I stood up and walked towards my bedroom when a thought occurred.

"Would you like to take the guest bed?"

He looked stunned for a second the grumbled a tiny sure.

I opened the door to the red walled guest room. And showed him in.

"Here you are! It's got a bed, walk-in closet full of nesting blankets, and a bathroom over there with tons of products. If you need anything else let me know but it's getting late so I'm heading to bed."

He shuffled towards the bed muttered a thanks and turned his back to me. I took that as a sign to get out. I walked into my room across the hall and flopped down on my soft bed and fell asleep too tired to even put on my night time moisturizer.


	2. All That Glitters is Not Chewable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares, flashbacks, and cuddles.
> 
> WARNING! Abuse, rape implication, suicide mention, alcoholic, and incest.

I walked into my new room locking the door behind me. I wonder how long this new guy will last. What did that beta call him? Lank? Hmm no that wasn't it. Oh well I'll ask him tomorrow. 

I wish I could just live alone. I don't understand why omegas are so excited to meet their alpha. Alphas are stupid ugly creatures. 

*FLASHBACK KEITH AGE 13*

"Brother catch me!!"

I jumped off the porch at my brother. I missed him so much. Why is gone so long at work. I can't wait to tell him about how I presented. He caught me and then set me down. 

"I don't have time for this Keith." 

"But Kuron-"

"I said no! I'm tired and I need to sleep!"

He walked into the house and started upstairs. I could smell a hint of alcohol on him. I shouted from the doorway.

"I'm an omega!"

He paused and growled a response.

"What?"

I shivered at his tone. I whimpered and repeated less confidently. He turned and came towards me. Suddenly a hand was gripping my shirt and pulling me inside as the door slammed behind me.

"Isn't this great Kuron I can find an alpha to love and-" 

"Love isn't real! Don't you get that!? No one knows what love is not Adam, not Curtis, not even our parents! Dad and mom hated each other, just like they hate you! That's why they killed themselves, TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" 

I whimpered and sat down curling into a ball. Whispered so many apologies as fists flew into me. Time passed and then the pain stopped.

"Of course you're an omega you're so pathetic."

After that first beating it became routine. It got worse and soon he was no longer a virgin. Sometimes it wasn't just him he brought friends too. I begged for years to pass so I could be swept away by my alpha prince, but he never came. 

*END FLASHBACK*

I shook my head clearing my mind from the memory. I looked in my box and took out the three things I had in it. My favorite jacket, my blade, and my chewing toy, Chewie. I know so original. 

I put them both away and put my toy in my mouth. I bit into it and immediately felt calmer. My brother was good for one thing at least, buying me this. Well he had bought it for the purpose of shutting me up but I try not to think about it.

I sighed and chewed, thoughts changing to how I would get the alpha to return me to the facility. I could just refuse sex. Although he seems like he wouldn't mind either way.

I don't know if I'll sleep on it. I took off my boots first then my shirt and jeans followed. I placed Chewie on the nightstand and fell into slumber. 

It however was short lived as I awoke to screaming from the other room. I thought for a moment of how I could just leave him but that seemed cruel.

I quickly unlocked my door and ran into his room. He was laying there clutching at his chest screaming about some weird robot. I walked over and shook him gently.

He awoke with a gasp and started hyperventilating. I scooted him over and wrapped my arms around him. He pushed his head into my chest and sobbed. I just rubbed my hands up and down his back.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay. I have you. I'm here."

Ugh why was I even doing this? He was an alpha he was a pig. Right? I looked at this sobbing mess in my arms and tightened. He didn't look like an alpha right now. 

He was baring himself to me. Showing how sensitive he really was. Maybe he was different? A muffled noise made me loosen my grip and pull his head away.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not making a good impression. I s-should be stronger. How can I protect you if I can't even handle a dream?"

Another sob rang out through the room.

"Shh no you're fine. Just lay back down it'll be ok. I'll be right here. I'll protect you."

I brought him to lay down his head on my chest as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I held him until his tears stopped and soft snores replaced them. 

I briefly thought of leaving but one look and I couldn't. Gosh I know I try and act like a tough alpha but at this moment I really feel it, holding my "omega". Stop that line of thoughts needs to stop. 

So he's a sensitive guy that doesn't mean you can go all dom on him. He probably still just as masculine and jerky as the rest. In the chance he wasn't perhaps I'll stay for a bit. I snuggled him into me and succumbed to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another uhh enjoy? Btw sweet talking was something I got from Sweet Talk awesome klance abo fic link here https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921479/chapters/32041851

**Author's Note:**

> Eek sorry if it sucks first time writing klance. Ps smut is going to happen so watch for the rating change hope you enjoyed and should def read the smut that inspired this.


End file.
